Forever Yours
by Angel Evil 512
Summary: L'auteur ayant subitement déménagé au Tibet, il n'y a malheureusement pas de résumé ( En fait j'ai juste aucune idée de quoi mettre )
1. Chapitre 1

Je cours pour lui échapper...

Je cours pour me sauver

Je cours mais je sais que ça ne sert a rien, lorsque la mort est a tes trousses personne ne peux lui échapper et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Il est devant moi et ses yeux rubis me fixe avec un appétit féroce. Il sourit tandis que je déglutis par peur. Ma fin est arrivée, je le regarde s'approcher sans bouger. Lentement ses yeux virent au noirs profond, signe que sa faim le contrôle dorénavant.

En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve dans ses bras alors qu'il plante ses croc dans ma chair, je ne cri pas acceptant mon sort... Je n'ai pas peur de la mort et mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir pu revoir une dernière fois ce petit lutin aux yeux ocres qui autrefois ma sauver la vie. Je sens ma vie s'échapper petit à petit alors j'en profite pour me souvenir denotre première rencontre.

C'était il y de cela dix ans, je n'avais que huit ans et j'étais très timide. Je n'était pas a Phœnix non plus, ma mère, mon père et moi étions parti en vacances au Canada. Je me retrouvais donc loin de mes amis pour un mois... Je passais mon temps a lire sur la terrasse au grand désespoir de ma mère qui voulait a tout pris que je me fasse de nouveau amis. Un jour alors que j'étais resté seule dans la maison, j'ai entendu du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Effrayée mais curieuse, je suis tout de même sorti pour aller voir. Dans la cour extérieur se trouvait un immense loup gris, il s'est jeté sur moi comme si il m'attendais alors j'ai fermé les yeux mais je n'ai jamais ressenti la douleur que les crocs du loup aurait du me procurer. A la place j'ai entendu un jappement et une sorte de grognement, j'ai rouvert les yeux et je l'ai vu. Elle. Elle était très pâle, les cheveux couleur corbeaux et ses yeux avait une couleur noir, elle tenait dans sa main droite la gueule du loup tandis que l'autre lui serrer fortement la gorge, elle était impressionnante. Elle a lancé le loup au loin et celui ci s'est enfui la queue entre les pattes puis elle s'est tournée vers moi ses yeux étant devenu or. Sans me contrôler, je me suis jetée dans ses bras et elle m'a rattrapée, je l'ai remercié pendant plusieurs minute avant qu'elle me dépose au sol et qu'elle ne se mette à ma hauteur. Elle m'a dit s'appeler Alice et d'une voix timide je me suis présentée. J'étais très gênée et je bafouillais, j'avais peur qu'elle se moque de moi alors j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle a rigolé d'un rire cristallin puis a dis que j'étais mignonne en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'est assise dans l'herbe et je suis restée sur elle... Je sentais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, je me sentais bien dans ses bras dure et froid comme la glace. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes rester ainsi mais bien plus tard, deux hommes aux cheveux blonds sont venus la chercher. Elle m'a assurée que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveaux puis elle est parti. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir sa peau scintiller au soleil.

Mon seul regret c'est que je ne la reverrait plus. Je sais ce qu'elle est a cause de mon assassin, il m'a dit posséder le dons de voir le passé... Il sais qu'Alice fut importante pour moi donc il veut me tuer pour qu'elle souffre en le voyant grâce a son don et il en profite pour s'abreuver de mon sang, qui selon lui a une odeur divine.

La sensation de mon sang quittant mon corps est horrible et très douloureuse malgré que je ne me débatte pas, il sait comment faire souffrir ses victimes. Rapidement je sens mes jambes me lâcher alors que ma tête commence à tourner. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse complètement aller dans les bras du vampire n'ayant plus de force. Il me maintient ainsi pendant quelque minutes avant que je ne rencontre brutalement le sol. J'entends vaguement des bruit de lutte mais je ne parvient pas à me concentré dessus trop occupé a essayer de juguler la douleur horrible qui vient de prendre place dans mon corps.

J'ai l'impression que de l'acide parcourt mes veines détruisant chaque cellule de mon corps et les remplaçant par des flammes. J'ai froid et pourtant mon corps brûle. Je sens chacun de mes os être liquéfiés puis remplacer par du plomb chauffé a blanc. Mes poumons et mon cœur sont sur le point d'exploser et ma gorge me brûle de plus en plus, je ne m'entends pas crier mais je le sens. Mon cœur s'accélère subitement et la douleur devient infernale, je le sens rater plusieurs battement et mon corps se contracté sous la douleur. J'ai tellement mal que je ne sens plus mon propre corps, tout ayant été remplacé par ce feu glacé qui me ronge.

Les bruit de lutte ont cessé depuis un moment déjà et je sens une présence a mes côtés. Malgré la douleur je parviens à ouvrir les yeux, je peux apercevoir devant moi une femme aux yeux or comme Alice mais c'est cheveux sont lisse et blonds, elle est accompagné d'une brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle me regarde toutes les deux surprises pour je ne sais quelle raison. Une vague de douleur me frappe et je grogne essayant de ne pas crier. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? La brune s'approche de moi et me soulève facilement, me faisant hurler a cause du mouvement. Je referme les yeux et écoute leur conversation tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur.

« - A ce stade de la transformation, elle ne devrait plus être consciente. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer maintenant, le voyage serait trop douloureux pour elle.

\- Très bien, trouvons un endroit... »

Elles ne parlent plus mais je les sens courir, malgré que la brune fasse attention chacun de ses pas est une torture pour mon corps meurtri. J'aimerais que mon esprit cesse de fonctionner juste pour que cette douleur cesse d'accaparer toutes mes pensées.

« - On se revoit dans trois jours ma belle. murmure l'une des deux alors que je me sens poser au sol. »

Trois jours ? Je vais devoir supporter cette douleur pendant trois jours entier ? Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, je vais sans doute devenir folle avant. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et je constate que nous sommes dans une grotte, les deux femmes sont debout a l'entrée de la grotte et ne m'ont sans doute pas remarquer. Je tente de me mettre sur le côté mais je ne peux plus bouger mon corps. Je tente de savoir où nous sommes mais rien a faire, il fait trop sombre dehors malgré la pleine lune qui éclaire le visage des deux jeunes femmes, d'ailleurs maintenant que je le remarque, il y a un léger scintillement sur leurs peau comme Alice. Sans m'en rendre compte, je murmure son prénom et repense une nouvelle fois à notre première et unique rencontre. Dans mon esprit d'enfant elle est resté gravé, les moment important de ma vie je les ai vécus en pensant a cette femme forte qui a stoppé un loup à mains nues. J'ai souvent rêver de la revoir mais je ne sais pas si sera possible. J'ignore où elle est et même si elle se souvient de moi. Finalement je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit dérivé loin, très loin de ma douleur physique.

Je sens la douleur cessé petit a petit et finir par disparaitre, j'ai retrouvé la sensation de mon corps et celui ci semble plus léger. Je peux entendre des voix a mes côtés et mon odorat est beaucoup plus développé, je sens l'odeur des sapin flotter partout autour de moi, il y a aussi celui de la roche et deux autres beaucoup plus doux. J'ouvre les yeux et reste surprise par le nombre de détails que je peux voir... C'est complètement dingue, j'arrive à suivre le déplacement d'un grain de poussière. Le vent sur ma peau semble un peu plus chaud et je sens la pierre sous moi différemment. Je tente de me relève et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve debout a l'entrée de la grotte. Je remarque alors que je suis seule. Où sont passé les deux femmes ? J'étais certaine de les avoir entendue... J'observe la forêt et repère quelques animaux qui jouent entre les buissons, mes sens sont très développés. Je repère du mouvement sur ma droite et j'ai tout juste le temps de me reculer avant de voir les deux femmes qui m'ont aidés. Elles sont encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs, leur peau ne présente aucune imperfection, elle semble taillé dans le marbre et les deux dégagent une aura imposante. Elles m'observent pendant quelques seconde puis la brune prends la parole.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? elle demande.

\- Je vais bien... »

Je porte ma main à ma gorge et reste surprise par le son de ma voix, elle est plus belle, plus rauque.

« - Il va falloir te nourrir. Suis nous. ordonne la blonde. »

Elle saute dans la forêt et je les suis légèrement perdu. Nous courrons pendant une minute avant que mon odorat ne repère une bonne odeur. Je ne sais pas à qui ou à quoi elle appartient mais ma gorge commence à me brûler fortement à ce moment. Je m'arrête, obligeant les deux femme à faire pareil, j'hésite a aller vers cette odeur... Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il ne faut pas et la brune me le confirme lorsque je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras.

« - On avait pas prévu qu'il y ai des humain ici en pleine nuit.. elle dit a l'attention de la blonde.

\- Carmen, il faut partir. Elle risques de perdre le contrôle si on reste ici.

\- D'accord, allons-y Tanya. »

La brune tire sur mon bras et je me détourne tout de suite du point que je fixais. Il est hors de question que je blesse quelqu'un alors je me contente de suivre Tanya et Carmen, l'odeur est toujours bien présente mais j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention. Je ne veux pas être un monstre.

« - Tu te contrôle bien Isabella. dis la brune.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? je lui demande perplexe.

\- Grâce au vampire qui t'a attaqué, il l'a prononcé lorsque nous nous sommes interposé entre lui et toi. elle m'explique.

\- D'accord, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

\- Enchantée Bella, je suis Carmen Denali et voici ma sœur Tanya. »

Je ne réponds pas, ma gorge étant de plus en plus douloureuse et l'odeur alléchante ne semble pas vouloir disparaître ce qui est encore plus dur pour moi. J'accélère d'un coup partant dans la direction opposée a celle qui m'attire, les deux femmes tentant de me suivre. Sur ma droite, je repère une biche isolée... Je préfère ça que de blesser un humain même si faire mal aux animaux n'est pas un plaisir, je m'approche doucement et d'un bond je lui saute dessus, elle tente de s'échapper mais je maintient ma prise et plante mes crocs dans sa chaire tendre. Je la vide complètement de son sang et la relâche, son corp tombe mollement au sol et je le regarde un peu coupable.. Je ne pensais plus qu'à faire taire cette soif et si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de m'éloigner, j'aurais sûrement attaqué ces personnes et j'aurais été bien pire. Je prends conscience que je ne suis pas seul et me tourne vers Carmen etTanya.

« - Désolée... je m'excuse en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, la soif des nouveau-nés est très forte et il n'arrive jamais a se contrôlé en présence d'humain pourtant toi tu as réussi. m'explique Tanya en relevant ma tête.

\- Viens avec nous au clan Denali, on t'aidera a te contrôler. me propose Carmen. »

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes et essayé de me souvenir si quelqu'un m'attends quelque part part mais je rencontre un gros blanc. J'essaye de trouver d'autre souvenir de mon enfance mais la encore il n'y a rien, juste cette scène avec Alice... Je me souviens de mon prénom, d'Alice mais plus de ma famille et de ma courte vie. Comment c'est possible ? Ma transformation est très flou, elle aussi... Je me souviens juste de la douleur et de la sensation des crocs dans ma chair.

« - Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me souviens plus... J'ai oublié... je chuchote complètement anéantie.

\- Hey regarde-moi.. C'est normal, lorsque la transformation se fait brutalement... On va t'aider a te souvenir aussi mais avant il faut qu'on rentre, chez nous en Alaska.

\- D'accord... Allons-y... »

Elles commencent à courir et je les suis. Tanya et Carmen sont gentilles, elle ne sont pas obligées de s'occuper de moi et pourtant elles le font sans attendre quelque chose en échange. J'ignore pourquoi elles le font et je ne pourrais jamais les remercier comme elles le méritent.

Au bout d'une heure, le paysage change et la neige nous entoure, tout est blanc et c'est magnifique. L'hiver est une très belle saison je trouve, soudainement je me retrouve plaqué a un arbre, je suis tenu par la gorge. Un vampire aux yeux dorés m'empêche d'avancer et je regarde Tanya et Carmen apeurée.

« - Eleazar, lâche la. Elle est avec nous. Dis Carmen en s'approchant de nous.

\- C'est un nouveau-nés, elle n'a rien a faire ici. Si les Volturi apprennent qu'elle est avec nous, ils vont s'en prendre a nous.

\- Alors j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. ajoute Tanya en posant sa main sur le bras tendu du vampire. »

Il me relâche et je prends une profonde respiration par réflexe. Je me repasse la conversation que viennent d'avoir les trois vampires et je grimace légèrement.

« - Je.. Je ne veux pas vous poser de problème. je dis tout doucement sachant qu'ils m'entendent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'aurons aucun problème. me rassure Tanya. »

Les filles reprennent le chemin mais cette fois en marchant et je les suis, sous l'œil attentif du nouveau venu. Je n'ai pas envie que les Denali est des ennuis avec les Volturi même si j'ignore qui ils sont. Nous arrivons ensuite à une maison ou plutôt une villa d'où sorte deux autres vampires. Comme Eleazar, ils me lancent un regard noir et j'essaye de me faire la plus petite possible.

« - Tanya, Carmen... Que fait ce nouveau-nés avec vous ?

\- Elle était en cours de transformation lorsque nous l'avons trouver, alors nous avons décidé de l'inclure dans notre clan. Et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Réponds une nouvelle fois Tanya.

\- Très bien. Bienvenue chez les Denali. Me dis la blonde dont j'ignore le nom. »

Tanya me prends la main et me traîne jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle m'emmène directement dans une chambre qui semble être la sienne, elle me dit de m'asseoir sur le canapé et je fais ce qu'elle dit. Je la vois fouiller dans son armoire pendant quelque minute puis elle se tourne vers moi, tenant dans ses mains un pull gris, un débardeur et un jeans noir. Elle me donne les affaires et m'indique la salle de bain avant de me laisser un peu seule. A l'intérieur et après m'être dévêtu dévêtu, je m'observe quelque minute dans le grand miroir, ma peau a la perfection de la porcelaine, mes os autrefois saillant ne sont plus visibles et mes yeux sont d'un rouge carmin. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais non c'est bien mon reflet que je vois dans la glace. Il y a aussi les traces de sang sécher a la base de mon cou... Je vais dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau le long de mon corps, je ne sens pas la chaleur de celle ci ce qui est un peu perturbant mais je devrais prendre l'habitude avec le temps, après m'être lavée, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain mes anciens vêtement dans les mains. Tanya est toujours dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me prends le tas de vêtement, le balance dans une poubelle et y met le feu... Je la regarde surprise et elle rigole.

« - Ces vêtement était trop démodés, il fallait mieux les brûler. »

Euh... D'accord, si elle veut... Je m'assois sur le canapé de nouveau et observe la pièce, elle est rempli de livre, de CD et de DVD, sur la bibliothèque je peux apercevoir une photo ou plusieurs personne sont représenté dessus. Je peux voir Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar et quatre autres personnes. Sans même faire attention, je me retrouve devant la photo et mes yeux se posent sur une tête brune que je reconnais directement.

«- Alice... je murmure en passant mon doigt sur la photo.

\- Tu la connais ? me demande Tanya en venant à mes côtés.

\- Elle m'a sauvée la vie lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est l'un des seul souvenir qu'il me reste. j'explique en reposant délicatement le cadre.

\- C'est une de nos vieille connaissance, elle a passer quelques années ici avant de partir voyager. elle me dit en posant une main sur mon épaule. »

Cela a présent un mois que j'ai été transformé en vampire et que je suis chez les Denali, Kate et Garrett on eu du mal a m'accepter mais on finalement eu confiance en moi, en effet je me contrôle bien pour un jeune vampire d'après les autres et je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle malgré que parfois la tentation est forte. Eleazar est encore sceptique mais j'essaye de tous faire pour qu'il n'ai plus peur, je suis présentement dans ma chambre à bouquiner lorsque l'ampoule de ma lampe explose, je relève la tête légèrement perdu et regarde les débris de verre au sol, je me lève et les ramasse en soupirant avant de les jeter dans ma corbeille. Sans doute, il y a-t-il eu un faux contact. J'entends le téléphone sonner au rez-de-chaussée et Tanya répondre, je n'écoute pas la conversation me replongeant dans la lecture de mon roman. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends Tanya nous appeler, je pose donc mon livre et la rejoins en même temps que les autres. Lorsque Kate me passe devant en frôlant mon épaule, je reçois un coup d'électricité. Je n'y prête pas attention et me poste légèrement en retrait de tout le monde comme a mon habitude.

« - Les Cullen ont besoin de nous, une armée de nouveau-nés vient d'être créer pour attaquer la compagne d'Edward. Ils ont déjà les loups de leurs côtés mais ils ne pensent pas que se soit suffisant. Nous devons être là-bas le plus vite possible. »

A peine a-t-elle fini d'expliquer que tout le monde se lève et sort je fais de même et suit les autres toujours légèrement en retrait. En trois semaines mais yeux ont changés de couleur, il hésite a présent entre l'or et le rouge ce qui me donnent en regard perçant. Niveau vitesse, je suis la plus rapide de mon clan, donc il est clair que je ne me donne pas a fond actuellement. Ensuite, il semblerait que je n'ai pas développer de dons car généralement celui-ci apparait trois jours après la transformation. Je vois Tanya ralentir l'allure et se poster a cote de moi.

« - J'ai oublié de te prévenir mais la compagne d'Edward est humaine. Tu vas pouvoir gérer ? elle demande protectrice.

\- Oui, j'irais chassé lorsque je sentirais que je vais perdre le contrôle. je la rassure en posant ma main sur son bras. »

Elle fronce les sourcils mais me souris avant de repartir a l'avant ou je l'a vois discuter avec Eleazar et Carmen. C'est une dizaine de minute plus tard que nous arrivons à la villa des Cullen, ils sortent au moment même ou nous nous arrêtons et une tête brune attire mon attention... Elle est ici. Alice.

« - Merci d'être venu. dit un vampire blond qui semble être le père de cette famille.

\- C'est tout a fait normal. Une armée de vampire reste difficile a battre alors constituer de nouveau-nés. Si nous pouvons être utile ici, tant mieux. réponds Tanya.

\- Je vois que vous avez un vampire en plus dans votre famille. Est-elle capable de se contrôler ?

\- Elle n'a jamais perdu le contrôle malgré son jeune âge. Réponds vaguement Tanya en me regardant. »

Je suis contente qu'elle n'est pas utilisé mon nom car je ne sais pas comment réagir devant Alice alors j'aimerais éviter d'être embarrassée. Les Cullen nous font entrer et je me raidis lorsque l'odeur de l'humaine me parvient, elle est divine mais je ne dois pas céder alors je bloque ma respiration par instinct.

Les autres membres arrivent un par un et certains me regarde avec prudence, lorsque le dernier arrive, il tient la main de l'humaine qui sens aussi bon, je m'aggrippe fermement aux bras de Tanya qui est rester a côté de moi par précaution et essaye d'occuper mon esprit afin de penser a autre chose mais c'est peine perdu. Je sens soudainement une vague de calme me frapper et je me détend légèrement. J'ignore qui est le responsable de ça mais je le remercie de tout mon cœur. Je relâche la pression que je faisais sur le bras de Tanya et lui fait comprendre que je dois sortir, elle acquiesce et je m'éclipse rapidement. Je sais que quelqu'un me suis mais je n'y prête pas attention voulant juste m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette fille.

« - Arrête-toi ! m'ordonne une voix féminine. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et me retourne pour faire face à Alice. Elle s'approche de moi et m'observe avec attention avant de se reculer légèrement.

« - J'ai l'impression de te connaître... On ne se serait pas déjà vue dans ta vie humaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien a part mon prénom et ma transformation. je réponds rapidement en me giflant mentalement.

\- Oh d'accord, je comprends. »

Elle semble vraiment compatir a cette demi vérité comme si elle savais ce que ça faisait de ne plus se souvenir..

« - Tu devrais peut-être aller chasser, tes yeux sont noirs.

\- Je suppose que ça serait plus prudent, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Avec plaisir chère cousine. »

Je commence a courir et repère rapidement une biche, je lui saute rapidement dessus et plante mes crocs dans sa chair. Vers la droite, je vois Alice faire de même avec un puma.. Je m'arrête avant de tuer le pauvre animal et le laisse repartir. J'ai pris cette habitude sans même m'en rendre compte et sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

« - Tu te contrôle très bien. Je suis impressionnée. me dit Alice en s'approchant de moi.

\- Les Denali me le disent souvent. Je suis rarement attirée par le sang humain.

\- Et tu as qu'elle âge ? Vampiriquement parlant ?

\- Hum... Un mois. je réponds pas très à l'aise.

\- Pardon ? Mais a la couleur de tes yeux, j'ai cru que sa faisait au moins trois mois. C'est normalement le temps que mets la pupille d'un vampire a changer de couleurs.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je suis entouré de vampire végétarien ?

\- Ou alors c'est ton don ? Faudrait en parler avec Carlisle.

\- Je n'ai pas de dons... Eleazar n'a rien détecté. je lui dis alors que nous prenons le chemin du retour en marchant tranquillement. »

Elle ne réponds pas et sautille joyeusement avant de s'arrêter le regard légèrement dans le vide. Je m'arrête également et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je pose une main sur son épaule.

Les nouveau-nés approchent, ils sont à Seattle. Il arriveront dans deux jours et sont animés par la soif de sang. Ils sont entrainer pour combattre les loup mais n'ont pas prévu qu'un autre clan de vampires se rallie au Cullen...

La bataille démarre, je vois mon clan et celui des Cullen au côté des loup-garou. Nos adversaires attaquent en premier et la lutte est acharné, je n'ai pas bouger légèrement perturbé par un je ne sais quoi. Je vois Alice se faire attaquer et la je démarre au quart de tour. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit blesser durant cette guère...

L'un des loups vient d'être blesser et je sens l'arrivée d'autre vampire, beaucoup plus vieux. Les Volturi d'après la description que m'ont fait les Cullen. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...

Je lâche rapidement l'épaule d'Alice et recule complètent paniquée, c'était quoi ça ? Ces images dans ma tête, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Je reprends contenance lorsque je vois Alice revenir peu a peu à la réalité. Elle me regarde bizarrement et secoue la tête avant de sourire.

« - On fait la course ? elle demande taquine. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'accepter qu'elle est déjà parti en direction de sa villa, je ma suis en rigolant et la dépasse rapidement. Finalement j'arrive avant elle, je m'appuis contre un arbre et fais style de regarder une montre imaginaire lorsqu'elle arrive juste après moi.

« - Tu es rapide dis donc ! Mais je suis sûre que tu ne pourras pas battre Edward.

\- Tu paries ? je lui demande en la défiant.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. elle réponds en me tendant la main. »

Je lui serre scellant ainsi notre défi et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Alice se jette directement sur le canapé et se vautre dedans alors que je rigole discrètement de mon côté, je me contente de rester debout et j'observe les personnes présente. Edward et sa compagne sont au piano et jouent ensemble, Alice est étalée dans le canapé et discute avec Tanya de shopping. En hauteur, observant appuyé contre la rambarde, je peux apercevoir un jeune homme aux airs de gros nounours. A ses cotes, se tient une blonde qui me jette de temps en temps des regards noirs. Je peux entendre les voix de Kate, Garrett, Carmen et Eleazar provenant d'autres pièce de la maison. Non loin de moi, je peux aussi apercevoir le blond qui posais au côté d'Alice sur la photo des Denali, Jasper si je me souviens bien. Lui aussi m'observe mais je n'arrive pas a déchiffrer son regard, se n'est pas de la colère mais plus de la prudence. Je lui souris rapidement et il se dirige vers moi lentement.

« - Tu es Bella.

\- Euh oui. C'est mon prénom...

\- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es Bella. Celle qu'Alice a aidée il y a dix ans.

\- C'est possible.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? il demande alors que je tourne mon regard vers mon petit lutin.

\- C'est l'un des seule souvenirs qu'il me reste. je lui avoue finalement.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, elle t'attend depuis dix ans.

\- Après la bataille, je le ferais. »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je sens comme un changement dans mon cœur, je me raidis complètement en sentant un poids me tomber sur l'estomac. Toutes ses émotions ne sont pas les miennes et pourtant elle s'ajoute au miennes et c'est très lourd à porter. La peur de perdre le contrôle de Jasper me frappe tel un uppercut et je sers les poings essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Par la même occasion, des dizaines de voix commence a raisonner dans mes oreilles sauf que plus personnes ne parlent depuis que je me suis crispé... Je ferme les yeux et essayent de calmer le mal de crâne que je sens pointer même si logiquement un vampire ne peux pas avoir de migraine. Je sens Jasper me lâcher inquiet et je bloque mes pensées lorsque je sens le regard insistant d'Edward sur ma personne. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser... Bordel mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive depuis ce matin ?! A travers le boucan, je parviens a entendre la voix d'Eleazar dire de ne surtout pas me toucher. Il demande a Kate de me fait sortir et je la suis sans protester les yeux toujours fermé. A peine ai-je franchir la porte que je sens la pression dans mon corps diminué, je ne capte plus ni les pensées, ni les émotions des autres et je soupire de soulagement. Kate me lâche et j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur les marches. Je suis rapidement rejointe par Alice qui s'installe a côté de moi.

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de don. elle dit en me regardant.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Eleazar n'a rien vu, son don lui permet de voir ceux des autres et sur moi, il n'a rien vu. je réponds en soufflant.

\- Tu as un don très spéciale Bella, tu es un catalyseur. Tu peux copier le don d'un autre vampire et l'utiliser temporairement. Je suppose qu'être en contact avec nous tous, lui a permis d'apparaître.

\- Et on peux le contrôler ? je demande stupidement.

\- Oui bien-sûr.

\- Je pourrais par exemple ne pas m'en servir ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? elle interroge à son tour.

\- C'est comme du vol... Les dons sont uniques a chaque individu et moi je peux les copier et les utiliser contre son possesseur, c'est injuste.

\- En effet chaque don est unique et le tien également, il fait également parti de toi donc lutter contre lui ne sert a rien. Donnes moi ta main. »

J'hésite quelques seconde et lui donne, elle lied nos doigts puis ferme les yeux, j'ignore ce qu'elle fais donc je reste immobile a l'observer. Je la vois rouvrir les yeux mais elle fixe le vide et je me sens happer dans sa vision...

C'est une vision de moi, mes yeux sont complètement or et je rigole avec Rosalie et Emmett. Alice s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement puis elle s'installe sur mes genoux en s'intégrant dans notre conversation, un rayon de soleil filtre des nuages et frappent notre peau qui commence a briller comme si elle était recouverte de diamant. J'entends Edward joué un air de piano et une petite fille vient me tirer la main pour que je danse avec elle, Alice rigole alors que la compagne d'Edward nous regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Je grogne pour la forme mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Tu es la meilleure Tata Bella ! »

La petite fille me fait un bisou sur la joue et part embêter Emmett...

Je reviens à moi et je remarque que j'ai un énorme sourire sur le visage, cette scène était tout simplement magnifique. Alice me regarde en souriant elle aussi. C'est une de ses visions et elle l'a partagé avec moi ?

« - Pourquoi ? je lui demande.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai montré cette vision ou pourquoi je t'ai sauvé étant enfant ? elle me demande me confirmant par la même occasion qu'elle m'a reconnu dès le début.

\- Les deux ?

\- Je t'ai montré cette vision pour te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que du négatif a posséder ton don. Ensuite si je t'ai sauvé étant enfant c'est que je t'avais vu te faire attaquer et que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

\- Je n'ai pas était très honnête avec toi... Je me souviens que d'une chose de ma vie d'humaine...

\- Qu'est ce ? elle demande vraiment intriguée.

\- Toi... je murmure. »

J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous étions. Je me relève d'un bon comme Alice et lance un regard noir a Tanya et Jasper.

« - Je suis désolée d'interrompre vos retrouvailles les filles mais avec la découverte de ton don Bella, il va falloir s'entraîner durant les deux prochains jour. me dit Tanya.

\- Et tu avais besoin de Jasper pour venir me le dire ? je demande ne voyant pas ce qu'il vient faire là.

\- Non, il était seulement là si l'envie de m'arracher la tête te prenait, avec ton mauvais caractère on sais jamais. elle me réponds avec un grand sourire.

\- Cours ! je lui ordonne alors qu'elle prends la poudre d'escampette. »

J'entends le rire d'Alice et de Jasper alors que je poursuis Tanya qui est morte de rire. Je la rattrape et lui saute sur le dos, nous faisant basculer toutes les deux au sol.

« - Alors comme ça, j'ai un caractère de merde ? je lui demande en prenant un air faussement menaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas les termes que j'ai employé mais oui c'est ça. elle me réponds avec un grand sourire. »

Je me relève et l'aide a faire de même avant de la prendre en sac a patate. Elle se débat et je reprends le chemin du retour le plus lentement possible.

« - Bella ! Repose moi ! elle tente de morte de rire.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois dire et après peut-être que j'envisagerai l'idée de te poser.

\- Hors de question !

\- Bon d'accord. »

Lorsque j'arrive a la villa des Cullen, tout le monde est sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tanya se débat toujours sur mon dos et les Cullen me regarde bizarrement.

« - Bon OK. Tu as gagné.

\- Allez dis le ! je lui ordonne en secouant légèrement mon épaule.

\- Tu es la meilleure sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne te forcerais plus a faire du shopping avec moi.

\- Bah voilà.. C'était pas si compliquée. »

Je la repose par terre et Kate nous regarde désespérée en secouant la tête mais elle affiche un sourire amusée tout de même.

« - Tu t'es encore fait avoir Tanya.

\- C'est l'effet Bella, demande à Alice elle pourra te le confirmer personnes ne peux y résister. plaisante Tanya en me donnât un léger coup dans l'épaule. »

J'ai actuellement envie de pendre Tanya et de la laisser comme ça pendant quelque jours, tellement je suis mal à l'aise. J'arrive presque à m'imaginer l'image d'une Tanya accroché à une branche d'arbre gesticulant les bras comme un poulet criant pour qu'on la laisse descendre.

« - Bon c'est pas tout mais a cause de Tanya on perds du temps. Comment on s'organise pour les entrainements ? je demande en me prenant un autre coup dans l'épaule. »

Les Cullen se regarde et nous explique que se possédant des dons m'entraîneront pendant que lui entraînera les autres a se battre contre des nouveau-nés. Nous acquiesçons et nous nous nous divisons en deux groupes. Nous nous enfonçons un peu dans la forêt, étant légèrement en retrait j'en profite pour écouter la conversation d'Edward et Kate.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu Tanya être aussi heureuse depuis le départ d'Irina.

\- L'arrivée de Bella n'a pas été apprécié par les autres membres mais nous avons vite changer d'avis, elle est très mature mais elle conserve un certains côté gamin et innocent qu'il manqué a nôtre famille. elle explique sans doute en se rappelant de mes premier au sein du clan Denali. »

Tout le monde s'arrête et je suis contrainte de faire de même. Puis comme une seule et même personnes, ils se tournent tous vers moi. C'est parti pour l'entraînement alors... Génial !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : Les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas, tout est a Stéphanie Meyer. Twilight revisité..

Ceci est un OS Bellice ( Bella Alice ) dont les homophobes passer votre chemin.

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez.

*

La bataille est sur le point de commencer, Edward est resté avec sa compagne dans un endroit sûr après que celle ci est disperser quelque goute de son sang un peu partout sur le champs de bataille ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment mais je tiens bon.

Alice est a mes côtés et me tient la main pour me rassurer. Je lui souris discrètement et tourne mon regard vers la forêt, où les nouveau-nés viennent d'apparaître. Il se lance sur nous et les loups commence a attaqué.

Je vois les Cullen et les Denali se lancer dans le combat a leur suite tandis que moi, je ne bouge pas... Essayant de me souvenir de la vision d'Alice, celle où le loup se fait attaquer, je ne veux aucun blesser. J'arrive enfin a me souvenir et je repère le nouveau-nés qui en sera responsable, je m'élance et commence une lutte féroce contre lui. Il m'attrape par la gorge mais je parviens a me dégager en lui cassant le bras puis je l'immobilise grâce au dons de Kate, le seule que j'ai pu maîtriser en deux jours, avant de lui arracher la tête. Son corps tombe mollement au sol et je part aider Alice qui allait se faire attaquer par derrière. Elle n'a pas remarquer le nouveau-nés sur le point de l'attaquer, je me jette sur celui ci et le percute violemment nous faisant rouler quelque secondes sur le sol avant que je ne me relève en même temps que lui. Étrangement, le don de Kate n'a aucun effet sur lui, il réussi à bloquer mes bras dans mon dos mais je saute et me retrouve derrière lui complètement libre, il se retourne rapidement en plant ses crocs dans mon épaule, ce qui me fait siffler de douleur. Je lui décroche un coup dans la mâchoire, l'étourdissant assez pour me dégager et je lui arrache la tête. Je continue ainsi pendant quelques minutes lorsque je repère Tanya et Carmen en plutôt mauvaise posture... Elles sont dos a dos et encerclé par quatre nouveau-nés, sans perdre un instant je traverse la clairière pour leur venir en aide. J'évite de justesse un loup qui apprends a voler avant d'attraper la tête d'un de mes ennemis dos a moi et de lui arracher, faisant se tourner ces trois coéquipier vers moi. Il s'apprête à bondir dessus lorsque je me retrouve violemment projeter contre un arbre, amortissant par la même occasion l'impact d'un loup... Je grogne en retirant le morceaux de bois qui a réussi sans que je ne sache comment a s'enfoncer dans ma chaire, je tombe au sol lorsque le loup repart au combat puis je sens deux bras me relever. Je remercie Rosalie d'un signe de tête et retourne aidé ce qui en on besoin.

La bataille continue ainsi pendant une bonne heure, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu mais nous avons clairement l'avantage, seulement chacun de nous commence a fatigué et nos adversaires ont l'avantage de la force alors certes ils sont indisciplinés mais si il y en toujours plus nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Soudain je vois Edward arriver, il me cherche du regard et lorsqu'il m'aperçois, il me fait comprendre d'essayer de copier son don. Malheureusement pour ça, il faut que je me concentre et ce n'est pas avec un nouveau-né qui tente de me bouffer et de me frapper que je vais y arriver. Énervée, je décapite mon adversaire et prends quelques secondes de répit.

C'est fini pour Victoria et Riley..

Je souris et fais comprendre aux autres que tout est bientôt fini. Petit à petit, les dernier corps tombent alors que chacun souffle de soulagement, nous mettons le feu aux corps, j'allais rejoindre les autres lorsque je repère un mouvement non loin de moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'agir que je me retrouve coincé avec un nouveau-nés planté dans le cou, je crie de douleur et de rage, tout en déchaînant le don de Kate sur lui. Il me relâche enfin et je vois un loup le dépecer entièrement. Je ne bouge pas vidée de mon énergie, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir enfin une sensation qui s'en approche vue que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir... Carlisle m'a expliqué que c'était le côté négatif de mon don, il m'épuise lorsque je force trop, de plus, plus le don que je copie et puissant, moins je peux l'utiliser sur du long termes. Alors utiliser celui de Kate, m'a complètement épuisée... Je me redresse légèrement, et entends le soupir de soulagement de tout les vampires présents. Alice se précipite vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, elle plonge sa tête dans mon cou et me soutient légèrement vue que mes jambes ne sont pas décidées à le faire pour le moment.

«- J'ai eu tellement peur... elle chuchote de façons que je sois la seule a l'entendre.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

Nous rejoignons notre groupe, qui discute joyeusement se réjouissant de notre victoire mais ce n'est pas fini.

« - Alice, rappelle toi... Les Volturi vont arriver d'une minute a l'autre. Je lui dis en faisant a la première vision que nous avons partagé.

\- Bella a raison, nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Nous ignorons quand ils vont arriver. »

Au même moment, un loup arrive portant l'humaine sur le dos. Celle ci descends et va se réfugier dans les bras de son compagnon. En passant devant moi, l'odeur de son sang me frappe et je ressers ma prise autour d'Alice, dans mon état actuel j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir résister a l'appel du sang.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu vas y arriver. Me rassure Alice remarquant ma peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alice. Éloigne nous légèrement, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.»

Elle fait ce que je lui ai demandé mais ça ne sert a rien, ma gorge commence a me brûler et je me raidis essayant de garder le contrôle. Je sens Jasper m'envoyer des vagues de calme et je le remercie même si ça ne diminue pas la douleur dans ma gorge. C'est a ce moment précis que les Volturi se décident a arrivé... Il sont là avec une partie de leurs gardes, leurs yeux rouges nous fixent et je me sens tout de suite mal à l'aide lorsque celui qui est en tête souris en m'observant.

« - Pourquoi être venu Aro ? demande Carlisle en se mettant en avant.

\- Je suis venu voir si notre marché avait été respecté et je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi Carlisle.

\- Nous avons prévu une date... Intervint Edward.

\- Je serais transformée a la fin de l'hiver. rajoute sa compagne. »

Le vampire semble réfléchir et je le vois acquiescer d'un signe de tête puis il se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« - Je constate également que vous avez un nouveaux membres dans votre famille. il ajoute en me fixant.

\- Bella est avec nous. dis Eleazar à ma grande surprise. »

Moi qui pensait qu'il me détestait, il vient de confirmer que je faisais parti des Denali a part entière. Je le regarde surprise et il esquisse ce qui doit être un sourire pour lui mais qui ressemble plus a une grimace.

« - Bien, bien. Approche toi ! il dit en me faisant signe de venir. »

Alice me regarde inquiète et je lui fais signe qu'elle peut me lâcher. Prudemment je m'avance jusqu'au vampire souverain et une fois a sa hauteur, je m'arrête. Il me tends sa main que j'hésite a prendre, je jette un coup d'œil au autres et il me font signe que je peux avoir confiance. Je lui donne donc ma main qui tremble légèrement, vue que je suis encore épuisé a cause de mon don. Le vampire en face le remarque mais ne dis rien, il prend ma main et ferme les yeux.

« - Tu peux donc canaliser le pouvoir de tes frère vampire et l'utiliser dans une limite de temps. C'est un don a double tranchant que tu as là, tu empruntes aux autres une infime partie de leurs énergie mais la tienne s'épuise rapidement. Tu es tout simplement incroyable.

\- Hum.. Merci... je dis ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Tu pourrais rejoindre les Volturi avec ton don, Isabella.

\- Non, j'ai déjà une famille et elle est constitue des Denali et des Cullen. je réponds sans hésitation.

\- Les Volturi pourrait t'offrir beaucoup de chose, tu serais puissante dans notre clan. il tente tout de même.

\- Sans doute mais je ne recherche pas la puissance, je souhaite seulement être heureuse, en paix et avec ceux que j'aime. »

Il regarde furtivement derrière moi avant de prendre la main qu'un vampire lui tends. Il porte de nouveaux son regard dans mon dos et souris.

« - Je vois... Je ne suis pas de taille a lutter contre le pouvoir des âme-sœur. Quelle regrettable perte, tu aurais pu accomplir de grande chose avec nous. Marcus, Caius nous rentrons. »

Les gardes partent et Aro reste seul, il nous observe un a un avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur moi et de partir. Je peux enfin relâche la pression que je tenais sur mon corps pour ne pas paraitre faible devant eux, je tangue légèrement mais suis rattrapé par deux bras qui se glisse autour de ma taille, je pose ma tête dans le cou d'Alice et respire son parfum, ce qui a pour effet d'apaiser la soif qui me brûler la gorge depuis l'arrivée de la compagne d'Edward.

« - Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. me dit Alice en brisant notre étreinte.

\- Pas besoin de parler pour le moment. On peut juste profiter de l'instant. je murmure en refermant ma prise sur elle.

\- D'accord. Profitons juste. »

Sans que je ne le vois venir, elle me porte sur son épaule et cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à une falaise qui donne une magnifique sur un océan de sapin. Elle s'assoit et je me place dans ces bras comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Sa main passe négligemment dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux, sachant que je ne pourrais pas dormir mais profitant tout de même du moment.

« - Je t'ai longtemps attendue, Bella. dis soudainement Alice.

\- J'aimerais bien dire la même chose mais je n'étais qu'une enfants... Je sais juste que tu n'as jamais quitter mes pensées. »

Je relève légèrement la tête et je remarque notre proximité. Les yeux d'Alice sont complètement noirs et je suppose que les miens ne doivent pas être mieux.

« - Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? je demande dans un murmure.

\- Moi je veux être avec toi.

\- Et moi je veux être avec toi...

\- Donc on essaye ? elle demande

\- Non... On le fait. Alice Cullen, veux tu être ma petite amie ? j'interroge a mon tour.

\- Avec plaisir Isabelle Swan. »

Je me redresse complètement et viens l'embrasser tendrement, elle réponds a mon baiser. Je m'éloigne lorsque je remarque le nom qu'elle m'a donné.

« - Swan ?

\- C'est ton nom de famille. Et je dois dire qu'il te va parfaitement bien...

Je souris et reprends ma place dans ses bras tout en refermant les yeux. Actuellement je ne voudrais jamais être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras de celle que j'espérais revoir de tout mon cœur.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis avec Alice, j'ai du passer les premiers mois a voyager entre Forks et Denali, puis finalement j'ai décidé de m'installer dans un petit appartement dans la même ville que les Cullen mais yeux ayant totalement pris une couleur or, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. De plus je me contrôlée parfaitement en présence d'humain. Edward et sa compagne se sont marier, il y a deux mois et ont une magnifique petite fille qui a bien failli coûté la vie a sa mère. Heureusement ils ont pu la transformer a temps et la petite grandi a vitesse impressionnante.

Je suis présentement dans le jardin des Cullen, rigolant avec Rosalie et Emmett. Alice s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement puis elle s'installe sur mes genoux en s'intégrant dans notre conversation, un rayon de soleil filtre des nuages et frappent notre peau qui commence a briller comme si elle était recouverte de diamant. J'entends Edward joué un air de piano et sa fille vient me tirer la main pour que je danse avec elle, Alice rigole alors que la compagne d'Edward nous regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Je grogne pour la forme mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Nous dansons pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et viennent dans mes bras.

« - Tu es la meilleure Tata Bella ! »

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et part embêter Emmett... Qui a vraiment l'air d'un gros nounours a côté de sa nièce.

Je sens Alice me tirer par la main et je la suis sans protester, elle nous emmène jusqu'à dans sa chambre où se trouve un lit deux personne qu'elle a récemment fait installé. A peine avons nous franchis la porte, qu'elle vient se saisir de mes lèvres. Je souris dans le baiser et m'éloigne le temps de fermer la porte.

« - Tu es sûre qu'on peut faire ça maintenant ? je demande en l'embrassant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ma famille nous entendais. »

Je rigole et enlève mes chaussures a talon qu'on me force a porter. Elle fait de même avant de venir saisir mes lèvres de nouveau, je sens ses mains passer sous mon haut et un frisson me parcours le corps, elle monte lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine puis passe dans mon dos venant détacher mon soutien gorge, libérant ainsi ma poitrine. Elle enlevé ensuite mon haut entraînant avec la chute de mon sous-vêtement.

« - Ce n'est pas équitable, tu es beaucoup trop habillé. je murmure lorsqu'elle m'enlève mon jeans. »

Mon vêtement tombe au sol et je suis dorénavant en boxer devant elle. Elle se mord la lèvres tandis que je fais glisser ma main le ling de sa robe bustier. Je saisis la fermeture éclair et la descends a une vitesse fulgurante. Je lui retire sa robe qui finis au sol avec mes vêtement et reste en admiration devant la beauté de son corps même si la perfection est propre au vampire, je suis certaines que lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle était très courtisé par la gente masculine.

Je viens saisir ses lèvres une nouvelles fois et la force a reculer contre le mur, elle vient enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille faisant entrer en contact nos bassins. Je la porte jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge rapidement. L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer donc nos baiser ont une durée indéterminée. Elle s'éloigne légèrement de moi et attaque mon coup de baiser, me mordillant de temps en temps le lobe de mon oreille. Un grondement de plaisirs s'échappe de ma poitrine et je vois les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent encore plus. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se ballade sur son corps qui réagit fortement a nos contacts.

J'attrape ses deux bras et les maintiens au dessus de sa tête tandis que je descends mes baiser le ling de son corps, je m'arrête sur ses seins durci par le plaisir et les mordille légèrement la faisant gémir. Je libère une de ses mains qui vient directement se loger dans mes cheveux. Rapidement je fais disparaitre le dernier bout de tissus qui lui reste alors qu'elle déchire le mien de sa main libre. Je rigole et remonte jusqu'à son oreille où je lui chouchoute d'une voix rauque :

«- Si tu fais ça a chaque fois, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien a me mettre. »

Elle saisit mes lèvres pour me faire taire et viens agripper mes fesses qu'elle presse avidement.

« - Elles sont à moi... elle parvient a chuchoter entre deux baiser. »

C'est a mon tour de gémir... N'en pouvant plus, je descends ma tête jusqu'à son intimité et souffle légèrement dessus voulant la taquiner un peu avant de lui donner ce qu'elle attend avec impatience. Elle grogne et gémit en même temps ce qui me fait sourire.

« - Bella...

\- Patience mon cœur. je dis toujours près de son intimité. »

Des frissons lui parcours le corps a l'entente du surnom utilise et je la sens s'impatienter. Je remonte ma tête et la replace par ma main que je pose sans rien entreprendre de plus a son grand désarroi.

« - Bella, je t'en supplie...

\- Que veux-tu ? je lui demande en appuyant mon pouce sur son bouton de plaisir, lui faisant fermer les yeux par la même occasion.

\- T-toi... J-je te veux t.. Oh! »

Je lui accorde ce qu'elle veut avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase et vient enduite saisir ses lèvres tandis que je fais des mouvement de va et vient tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Elle gémit de plus en plus, griffant par moment mon dos. Je la sens proche... J'accélère mes mouvement et je la sens bouger sa main jusqu'à mon intimité... Elle entre deux doigts en moi à ma grande surprise. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements lorsqu'elle commence des mouvement rapide. Je sens son corps se contracter sous moi puis je viens quelque seconde après elle.

Je récupère ma main puis me laisse tomber a cote d'elle sur le lit. Elle vient se blottir soeurs dans mes bras traçant des runes imaginaires sur ma peau. Elle embrasse la cicatrice que le nouveau-nés ma laisser puis m'embrasse langoureusement. Elle se retrouve a califourchon sur moi et je pose mes mains sur ses cuisse nus, souriant dans le baiser... Le reste de l'après-midi ce déroule de cette manière, seulement toutes les deux. Et sans menace ennemi pesant sur nos têtes.

Finalement je crois que je ne pourrais jamais remercier Tanya et Carmen comme il se doit, après tout si elle n'avait pas été là, la morsure du vampire m'aurait été mortel et je n'aurais jamais pu retrouvé cette fille qui n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Certes je n'ai plus de souvenir de ma vie d'avant mais je peux m'en créer d'autre aux côtés de ma nouvelle famille.


End file.
